


Fleur de Béton

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Leur amour était comme une fleur qui fleurissait dans la ville, brisant le béton. C'était un combat et ce n'était pas toujours beau, mais c'était fort et c'était le leur.
Relationships: Hanamaki Ichiko/Murakumo Yuzuki
Kudos: 3





	Fleur de Béton

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asphalt Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087835) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart). 



Ichiko regarda avec bonheur l’homme grincheux qu’elle aimait jouer heureux avec leur enfant de trois ans.

Yuzuki rama Natsuki dans ses bras et il la fila autour, le bruit de son rire remplissant l’air. Un bébé à nommer « espoir d’été » dans leur petite ville, avec sa filiation, pourrait sembler gauche, mais c’était symbolique pour eux. Ils l’ont choisi parce qu’elle a été le premier bébé à naître après Yuzuki a repris la tête des Ensepulchers, envisageant de respirer un air de modernité dans leurs méthodes.

Elle se frotta l’estomac enceinte, souriant à la mémoire d’eux ramasser des noms. Elle et Yuzuki attendaient leur deuxième enfant. Cette fois, selon leurs médecins, il y aurait un garçon dans la famille venir avril.

« Maman, viens jouer avec nous ! » Natsuki pleura, la brisant de sa rêverie habituelle. Être mère n’a malheureusement pas amélioré cet aspect de sa personnalité.

L’enfant souriait alors que son père la ramassait une fois de plus.

« Dans une minute, chérie. » Ichiko a appelé. Son dos l’avait dérangée, alors elle avait choisi de s’asseoir et de regarder pour l’instant.

« Natsuki, alles-toi jouer par tu-même un moment ? » Yuzuki a suggéré. « Je vais aller parler à maman et puis nous serons tous les deux plus à jouer. »

« D’accord ! » Natsuki a dit, souriant comme un chat errant des animaux indigènes à Okunezato est arrivé à fléchettes par, celui que Natsuki était seulement trop heureux de courir derrière. Elle savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant de parvenir à tendre la main et à ramasser le félin dans ses bras.

Ichiko sourit à Yuzuki alors qu’il venait s’asseoir sur la chaise à côté d’elle.

« Le temps est beau aujourd’hui. » Il a commenté.

« Il est. » Ichiko a dit, regardant le ciel bleu.

« Tu, cependant, l’air encore plus belle. » Yuzuki murmura, combattant un sourire méchant de ne pas lui casser le visage. « Absolument ravissant, en fait. »

Ichiko rincé profondément. « Tu dites que d’un visage droit ... » Elle expire, puis poursuit : « Mon dos me fait mal, mais être proche de toi le fait disparaître. »

« Quelle était encore l’étymologie des premiers soins ? Soin de me rappeler ? » Il demande et elle se pensa et l’embrassa légèrement.

Yuzuki retourné le baiser avec impatience. Quand elle s’est éloignée, il s’est désapprouvé. « Est-ce que tes dos te dérangent à nouveau ? Nous devrions aller à la clinique. »

Ichiko secoua la tête.

« Sosuke devrait être plus tard avec un analgésique qui est sûr pour moi d’utiliser. Il devrait aider certains. » Elle s’est frotté l’estomac. « Il donne des coups de pied en ce moment. »

« C’est une bonne chose que Tatehira soit médecin. Ses services sont inestimables pour la ville et pour _nous_. » Yuzuki a dit, plutôt solennellement, en plaçant sa main sur l’estomac d’Ichiko. Il souriait quand il pouvait sentir son fils donner des coups de pied à l’intérieur. « Il semble être impatient d’être né. »

« Moi aussi. » Ichiko a dit avec amour. « Je ne peux pas attendre de le rencontrer, cependant. J’espère qu’il a tes beaux yeux jaunes. »

Yuzuki sourit.

« Vu que Natsuki a tes yeux violets, il ne serait juste que si notre fils obtient le mien. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Nous avons encore besoin de choisir un nom pour lui. »

« Je sais. » Ichiko a dit avec un coup de œd. « J’ai eu l’intention d’invoquer le kannushi. »

« Papa ! » Natsuki pleura, brisant à nouveau le flux de pensée de sa mère. « Viens jouer avec moi un peu plus! »

Ichiko se mit à rire. « Vas-y, mon amour. Je vais rester ici et regarder. Isora devrait sortir le déjeuner n’importe quand maintenant. »

« Très bien. » Yuzuki a dit. Il a donné un dernier baiser à Ichiko avant de s’enfuier et de ramasser sa petite princesse dans ses bras.

Ichiko regardait avec amour les yeux pendant qu’ils jouaient. Elle était si reconnaissante pour la façon dont les choses s’étaient jouées après cet été fatidique.

Yuzuki n’était pas un homme facile, il ne l’a jamais été et ne le sera jamais, avec ses accès de mélancolie, son comportement cholérique et sa langue acérée, mais elle n’était rien d’autre qu’une femme patiente et obstinée.

Elle savait que tout le monde méritait de l’amour et de l’affection. Elle faisait confiance à son patron pour avoir un bon cœur sous tout cela, et si elle devait se loucher les yeux un peu de temps en temps pour être en mesure de le voir, alors qu’il en soit ainsi.

Non pas qu’il ait facilité les choses. Après avoir terminé Kaguya dans les montagnes et Yuzuki a été libéré de l’hôpital, il a été décidé de placer la distance entre eux, concernés par la prochaine saison revenant. Il pensait que ce serait trop un fardeau, un risque, de l’attacher au nom Murakumo.

Elle n’a toutefois pas été dissuadée. Elle savait que ce n’était rien de plus que son doute de lui-même élever sa tête laide une fois de plus, et pour cela elle a décidé de rester à Okunezato pour l’automne, pour lui prouver qu’elle voulait soutenir ses objectifs avec les Ensepulchers.

Sosuke a également décidé de retourner dans sa ville natale au printemps, après avoir terminé son diplôme et d’ouvrir un cabinet en ville, au clair de lune comme un Ensepulcher pour honorer l’héritage de son père. Outre lui, Isora reste également dans le café de l’hôtel, à son grand dam, et Yua et Yuki ont également gardé leurs positions.

Presque un an plus tard, une à laquelle seule une détermination inébranlable comme la sienne résisterait, Yuzuki s'est finalement convaincu qu'il serait insensé de résister, et a pris sur lui de tenir ses vœux prononcés sur son lit d'hôpital.

Il n'avait pas manqué un jour depuis.

Leur amour était comme une fleur qui fleurissait dans la ville, brisant le béton. C'était un combat et ce n'était pas toujours beau, mais c'était fort et c'était le leur.


End file.
